


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Cheating, Drugs, M/M, Newt is a smol bean, Newtie is a Cutie, Thomas is helpful, me and my friend wrote this, real world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt wakes up in a stranger's house, in a stranger's room, in a stranger's house, in a stranger's arms, and doesn't remember much about the night before.Oh, and he it doesn't help that this stranger is incredibly hot and kind too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the writing, my best friend and I wrote this. I'll tell you where their writing stopped and mine began in each chapter.
> 
> I tried editing as best as I could. Tell me if there are any big mistakes.

Sometimes I wonder how I get in these places of my life.  
I wonder how I ended up a 18 year old limping to the nearest bus stop with bandages covering my worst wounds.  
How two years later I walked into my apartment to find my boyfriend in bed with a woman he met at a bar two months ago.  
How I ended up waking up to a man with tan skin and light brown hair, in a room I had never seen before.  
Fuck   
My head hurt bad, clearly a decent hangover.   
I had no clue what to do. Here I lay naked with some stranger...  
I Looked at him was, he was incredibly built, the blanket was pushed down some, revealing his 6 pack.

  
Dang he was hot.

  
My curly hair would never stay flat down, and my pale skin was covered in freckles. I looked a lot younger than 26. I was pretty skinny too, I never seemed to be able to gain a lot muscle either. Suddenly I heard the bed shift, as he woke up.   
He sat up, his wavy hair brushing his shoulders.  
Now I was sure I was screwed...

  
"I'm guessing you forgot my name?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

  
"I-I-I...yeah" I stuttered.

  
"Thomas." He smiled, his teeth shining.

  
"Newt." I muttered back, suddenly embarrassed.

  
"So how much do you remember?" He asked, sitting up, grabbing a shirt that had probably been discarded last night.

  
"N-Not much...you?" I stuttered, tossing him a bottle of water that I found beside the bed.

  
"Too bad of a head ache to remember." He replied, rubbing his forehead, taking a sip of water.

  
-My writing starts- 

"Well, bloody hell, we're up a creek without a paddle, it looks like..." I sighed, thinking about my boyfriend and how upset he'd be......or would he even care? Probably not, thinking about all the girls I had seen leaving our house at 2am with a lusty expression on their face and the smell of cheap perfume emanating from him.

"Yeah....well, shit. At least we used protection." I turned to face him, wrinkling my nose at the sight of a used condom that the other male was holding.  
He laughed dryly, sounding exhausted.   
His phone rang, only hurting my head more.

  
"Hey...yeah no I'm fine...just a bad hangover...yeah I'll rest, talk to you later."

  
Thomas got up, putting his clothes on from last night. I followed suit, trying to find mine.  
"Need some coffee or pain meds?" He asked.

  
"Advil would be great." I replied, sighing.

  
"Sure thing." Thomas said walking to a bathroom connected to his room, returning with a small plastic cup of water and two Advil pills.

  
"Shit I have to get home." I said suddenly.

  
"What?"

  
"My boyfriend might kill me."

  
"Call me if you need then." he said handing me a piece of paper before walking me to the door.

  
Thomas seemed nicer than Joel, way nicer.


	2. Chapter Two~ Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was again written by my friend and I, they unfortunately don't have AO3. Updates will be slow, since we both have to write the chapters.

Newt stepped out of Thomas's house, the familiar smell of winter rushing into his senses and filling his lungs. He dreaded his arrival back home, knowing that, even if the other male didn't care, he was going to receive a mouthful.

He walked slow, trying to avoid the obvious. He stopped to look in windows, flashing lights signaling how close Christmas was. Couples, smiling and happy, laughing and hugging each other, were shopping, totally engrossed in their love, completely ignorant to the outside world. Newt felt a rush of bitter jealousy crawl into his heart, he wish he could have that, to be blissfully in love and....happy for once.

Joel had once loved him, he had. They were like the shoppers, in love and happy. Only after a year was it that Joel....changed. He would yell at Newt for pretty much anything, wouldn't allow him to do certain things, he became increasingly angry at Newt if he so much as looked at another male. When Newt would deny having sex there would be woman leaving their shared apartment and ungodly hours of the night, he'd tell Newt how disappointed he was in him, shaming him for how he looked, how he talked, telling him no one else would want him, and it all hurt Newt, it hurt a lot.

Newt took up bad habits out of grieve and depression, sinking into bulimia and smoking, and the frequent occasions of which he ended up getting drunk and hooking up with random men and women at local bars, only to wake up and ditch them out of guilt.

If he had known better, he would've lost the little shimmer of hope that Joel still loved him, and broken things off. He should've just left, and never go back. But, he didn't. No matter how many times Joel would yell, throwing bottles of beer or empty cans of soda at him, degrading Newt and dragging him down, he'd still come crawling back. It was an endless cycle of torture.

Which landed him here, standing in front of the door he had spent so many cold nights sleeping in front of, hesitating to knock or open the door, stalling against fate. His fingers ached for a cigarette, the peaceful warmth of the deadly smoke feeling his lungs was like a coping mechanism, cleaning away his pain. But instead he reached for the door, wrapping his fingers around the door handle, taking one last breath of freedom, before pushing the door open, taking a step inside the room.

Trash littered the floor, empty bottles of beer and stains everywhere, making Newt gag. He was the one who normally cleaned up, and he wondered how so many stains and bottles of beer could find their way onto the floor in one night. After a moment of staring, the familiar, disgusting smell of semen invaded his senses.

Well, at least he wasn't the only one he had cheated last night, Newt thought bitterly, walking over to the stairwell. The smell only got worst as he got closer to the bedroom, but, choosing to swallow his pride, or what he had left of it, he pushed open the door.

Laying in bed was Joel, his arm wrapped around some hooker's waist, his hands groping her breast. Newt wanted to gag; The sight was disgusting, The girl was naked, her legs spread apart, while Joel was fondling her chest, his cock pressed against her butt. The smell of cum was overpowering now, mixed with the smell of bourbon.

"J-Joel...?" Oh how he hated the crack in his voice, though he wanted to hate Joel, to hate his very existence, he couldn't bring himself to. Tears were building up in his mocha brown eyes but he quickly wiped them away, he couldn't show weakness, not now.

"Hmmm?" Joel mumbled, taking his head out of the bimbo's hair. Newt found himself unable to talk, a sob rising up in his throat, keeping him from speaking.

\- Sam starts - -Edited By Me- 

  
It hurt deep down, a pain that was hard to place. Newt's chest burned, vision shimmering. This is where agony turned to anger.

Joel quietly excused himself from the bitch, grabbing a bathrobe.  
"What is it I'm busy." Joel said, crossing his arms with a scowl.

  
"Busy, are you fucking serious?" Newt growled, stomping his foot. 

  
"So now some one finally decides to grow some balls!" Joel cackled, smirking and Newt, who was fighting back tears, looking at the ground. 

  
"5 years, ok 5 years. I have dated you for 5 fucking years. I have worked multiple jobs, forgiven you, dealt with your bullshit, over and over again FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS. And all you do is blow money at bars, and sleep with a new bitch every night. You disrespect me, treat me like crap, and I still fucking stick around." Newt whispered, his voice wavering. 

  
"Then leave you whore." Joel shrugged, smirking.

  
"Then leave....leave...I work my ass off to pay the fucking bills for this dump, and I'm the one who needs to leave!" Newt yelled, the sadness flowing away, replaced with boiling anger.

  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Joel yelled, shoving Newt down.

Newt slipped falling down the stairs. His ankle twisted and cracked as he landed. Agony flared through his leg.  
Through gritted teeth and slit eyes Newt simply said "we're done."

  
"Like I care, don't come back." Joel said, walking towards the bathroom, most likely back to the bimbo.

Newt grabbed his stuff from the spare room he has been using, and limped out the door, tears pouring down his pale cheeks.

He sat out side, leg in agony wondering where to go. Suddenly Newt remembered the piece of paper in his pocket, a miracle piece of paper.

  
Newt took a deep breath and dialed the number.

  
"Hello, who is this?" The voice on the other side of the phone said, sounding tired. 

  
"Hi Thomas, it's Newt...I-I need some help..."

 


End file.
